


Sacrificed?

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: short drabble





	Sacrificed?

“I smash their houses, burn crops! THEY BAD! THEY NEED PUNISHED!” The ogre roars, rattling your cup of juice.

“Now now honey. We’ve talked about this. Come, sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.” Your voice is smooth and soothing and sure enough the giant of a man comes trudging over to you.

“I cook.” He presses against your shoulder in a failed attempt to gently strong arm you out of the way.

Laughing you shake your head. “I can still cook.”

His golden hued eyes scan your face, sliding down and settling on your round belly. “No. You sit.”

Raising a brow you relinquish your tools and waddle your way over to the chair.

“They still bad.” He gripes, waving the spatula you were using for eggs in the air. “I will punish.”

Rubbing your belly you roll your eyes. “No more punishing villages honey. After all they did deliver me to you didn’t they?”

“Deliver? They tie you to rock outside and leave you. I rescue you.” He huffs, shoulders slumping forward as he angrily stabs at the scrambling eggs. “I no see how they give you up. You…treasure. They hurt more treasure like you…could..will! I save like I save you.” Turning the ogre fixes his eyes on you and the anger melts away for a moment when he sees you sitting there with your eyes closed, gently rubbing your belly as the baby starts up a temper-tantrum of kicks.

‘Creeping’ forward he presses his hand against your belly to feel the shifting of skin, the life inside you. “Strong.”

“Like his father.” You groan as a particularly strong kick knocks the wind out of you. Those amber eyes meet yours again and he smiles wide.

“I no strong. No more.” Shaking his head his hand leaves your belly to brush his knuckles against your cheek, tangling his fingers in your soft hair.

The acrid and bitter stench of burning eggs starts to fill the room as he fiddles with your hair. 

“The eggs dear.” You remind softly.

“AH!” Yelping he untangles his hand quickly and rushes over but the eggs are already partially burnt.

Defeated he carries the plate of half-burnt eggs over to you with a frown. “I make more…”

Laughing you shake your head. “Go get a tomato from the garden. Cut it up into SMALL chunks and we’ll mix that in.”

Nodding he hurries off and soon you’re all tucked into the simple meal. After the morning chores are done, mostly by him due to his worrying and hovering, you let him spend his ‘me’ time with the baby as you cash in on a nice little nap.

Sure you’d been sacrificed to a ‘terrifying’ ogre but really? Honestly? You’d never been happier. Slow lazy mornings, simple meals, the love of your life, and a home filled with love and soon, the pitter patter of big baby footsteps.


End file.
